Super Mario Galaxy 3
This is the sequel to SMG2. Available exclusively for the Nintendo Wii and Nintendo 3DS gaming systems, this brings back every piece of gameplay from all of Mario's previous games he's been featured in, and includes new enemies, new galaxies, new enemies, new boss battles that are so dynamic, you can't call Houston for lift-off! There are POSSIBLY going to be so many things I don't think we can count them!!! ;-) New galaxies or Items *Retro-Nitro Galaxy *Pixo Galaxy *Robot Snake galaxy *Aim and Go galaxy *Airship Madness galaxy *Teamwork with Chomps galaxy *Sandy Temple galaxy *One room Challnge galaxy *Get Small,Get Big galaxy *Bowser,s Void galaxy *Flip Tower galaxy *Spinning Gears galaxy *Toybox 3 with Gravity galaxy *Old games galaxy. *Ideas for the wiki part 1 (not a galaxy just a idea for the wiki) *Lightup Darkness galaxy *King Boo towers galaxy *? into ! galaxy *Bowser,s Purple River galaxy *Bowser Jr. Laser Castle galaxy *10 galaxy bash *Toad Brigade Galaxy *Planetoid Galaxy *Snake Galaxy *The Big Grandmaster galaxy *Red Chomp Galaxy *Memories Galaxy *Roll lucky dice Galaxy *Crunch Munch Galaxy *Yoshi's Egg Galaxy *A Shocking Moment Galaxy *Fast chomp, Slow chomp Galaxy *Wipeout Galaxy *First Challenge Galaxy *Super Elite Galaxy *Final Finale Galaxy *Maze Galaxy *Pillar Pound Galaxy *Humoungus Fungus Galaxy *Gary The Gadget Guy's Galaxy *Hilltop Hillside Galaxy *Sombrero Cat Of Doom Galaxy *Enemy Bash Galaxy *Puzzle Plank: The second coming Galaxy *Pokedex Galaxy *Sandy Salt Galaxy *Worm King's Galaxy *Star Bits Galaxy *Stone Mushroom Galaxy *Wind-up Galaxy *Krusty Krab Galaxy *Revolution Galaxy *Boo Bang Galaxy *Darkness Galaxy *Flash-Flooded Galaxy *Ghost Meat Galaxy *Stager Galaxy *Hurricane Watch Galaxy *Gloobadoobaloo Galaxy *Techies Tech Galaxy *Snowy Summoning Galaxy *Hearts A Lot Galaxy *Spoozap Kper Galaxy *Central Ship G.U.Y. Galaxy *Supermassive Galaxy reborn *Dk Jungle Galaxy *Wuhu Island Galaxy *Wedge Island Galaxy *Secret Island Galaxy *Big Battle Galaxy New starships Starships that connect *Turtle starship *The Shootingstar Starship *Swing starship *Pillow starship *Tiki's Starship *DK Airship Practice starships *Commander Yoshi's pod *Yoshi starship *Reflectors *Power sources *Test course *Great fox I and II New ways to unlock galaxies #Beat an Astro gambler #Beat a series of cosmic clones that battle you (sometimes) #Complete a mission #Find a secret Grand Star #Find a secret star #Find a secret portal #Feed a purple star coins on the map New allies New allies from old games *Toad Brigade (now you can play as them and go in their starshroom) *Daisy *R.O.B *Wario *Waluigi *Yoshi (now you can play as just yoshi) *Bowser *Bowser Jr. *Bowser's minions *Bowser Jr.'s baby sister *Bowser Jr.'s friends *Pokemon crew *Remaining Mario crew *Tiki group *Daisy *Peach (after you beat the game) *Toadette *Star fox crew New allies from scratch *Princess turtle *Swing dude *Pillow dude *Fojnhyu *Mayonde *Zharighta *Commander Yoshi *Captain of the tikis New enemies *Invisbile enemys *Dark Goo *Fireball throwing bros *Lava chomps *Bzzaps *Mini Dino Pirahnas *Flying Goombules *Billy Bobs *Electric Topman *Frosty Topman *Dancing Koopas *Ground-breakers *Bite Suckers *Nuclear Bob-ombs *Spike Shell Shooters *Nuclear Spiky Shell Shooters *Robot Snakes *Fire Dragons *Bigmouths *Fireball Shooters *Mini Bowsers *Television Transmitters *Wheel Moles *Rabid Goombas *Rabid Flying Goombas *Rabid Octogoombas *Rabid Wigglers *Car Goombas *Spiky Car Goombas *Rabid Car Goombas *Rabid Spiky Car Goomba *Goombangs *Goombs *Mad Goombangs *Bouncy Goombs *Speedy Goombas New enemies *Astro Guys *Ice Throwing Bros *Ice moles *Green chomp and Yellow chomp *Bzzaps *Lava Chomps *Mini Dino Pirahnas *Flying Goombules *Billy Bobs *Electric Topman *Frosty Topman *Dancing Koopas *Ground-breakers *Bite Suckers *Nuclear Bob-ombs *Spike Shell Shooters *Nuclear Spiky Shell Shooters *Fire Dragons *Bigmouths *Fireball Shooters *Mini Bowsers *Television Transmitters *Wheel Moles *Rabid Goombas *Rabid Flying Goombas *Rabid Octogoombas *Rabid Wigglers *Car Goombas *Spiky Car Goombas *Rabid Car Goombas *Rabid Spiky Car Goomba *Goombangs *Goombs *Mad Goombangs *Bouncy Goombs *Speedy Goombas *Double Tanooki Goomba *Triple Tanooki Koopa *Quadruple Tanooki Moles *Quintuple Tanooki Chomps *Sectuple Tanooki Mandibugs *Rokoopas *Balloon Goombas *Rocket Chomps *Coalies *Snowballies *Imploders *Exploders *Stretchy Snakes *Mandishark *Mandibird *Mandimammal *Mandieel *Flying Topman *Rainbow Koopa *Topba *Goomman *Crazy Koobadi New bosses *Worm King *Cannon Bot (moveing through obstcales when shooting) *Cannon Bot 2 (fighting it) *Bowser boss idea *The purple chomp *Big Bug *Dino Pirahna/Bugaboom combo *Freezy Dino Pirahna *Kootie Pie (edited battle) *Crab (klutzy) *Crab (klutzy) in spaceship *Lt. Goomba *Goomba duo (Lt. Goomba and Lt. Goomba's little sister) *Lt. Goomba's father (huge) *Lt. Goomba's little sister *Fliper *Truck Mole *Queen Bee (Has Gon Mad) *Dino Pirahna (altered) *Bugaboom (altered) *Fire Clown *Ice Clown *Water Clown *Ground Clown *Grass Clown *Clown Combo *Dark Mario *Dark Luigi *Dark Toad Brigade *Dark Ship *Bush Ship Crew *Papa Goo *Papa Bangs *Papa Goombs *Papa Goombang *Drilly Mole Guy *Mega Robot *Goombafier *Mystery Creature *Acid Snake *Mentozooni New Power-ups Enhanced Power-ups *Golden Rock mario *Scuba Mario Spin Drills (in order of power) *Blue Spin Drill *Red Spin Drill *Orange Spin Drill *White Spin Drill *Pink Spin Drill *Yellow Spin Drill *Green Spin Drill *Large spin Drill *Broze Spin Drill *Silver spin Drill *Golden Spin Drill *Platinum Spin Drill *Rainbow Spin Drill Brand new power-ups *Skydive-Scubadive Core *Lakitu cloud *Undergrunt Gunner Power *Bowser powerup *Super Metel powerup Category:New characters Category:Wii games Category:Nintendo games Category:Nintendo Category:Nintendo Games Category:Sequel Category:Action Category:Adventure Category:Brand new Items